


On Your Knees

by ManlyMan



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bikinis, F/F, Foot Fetish, Footplay, Giant Woman, Muscles, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Shrimping, Size Difference, Size Kink, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal and Jasper have some fun at the pier, and need to learn that the beach over by the Temple would be a good place to share their affection, what with there being less people around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

"Kiss it."

Opal's voice lacked any of the traditionally commandeering tones one would expect from a dom, but her existence alone was proof enough that one need not be loud and violent to be powerful. Jasper, knelt on the thick, well-used, slightly gray planks of the boardwalk, ignoring the grit and splinters that were trying- and failing- to dig into her skin, happily obliged to Opal's demand. Her respectably plump lips pressed themselves to Opal's big toe, which was about as long as her thumb, and far more wide.

"Lick it."

Immediately, Jasper ducked her head and lifted Opal's ankle, dragging her fat tongue upward from the heel. It incited a warm giggle from Opal when she reached the arch. She leaned forward a bit, using one pair of arms to prop herself up while her lower left hand reached to run her long fingers through Jasper's wild locks.

"Suck it."

Upon hearing Opal's genial whisper, the orange gem's face made a vermilion blush where she was not already striped, but it was with a hot, needy sigh that she took Opal's entire big toe into her mouth, her tongue snaking around everything; the underside, the knuckles, the nail, all of it. She made a drunkenly eager groan as she did so, sucking on it to the point that her cheeks went concave.

Opal leaned back, basking in the sunlight that washed over her face, neck, and chest. A light, feathery blend of a moan and sigh escaped her throat as she felt Jasper continue her sensual ministrations.

She could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> A piece I did when I discovered that Opal was one of my few exceptions to not really finding footplay attractive. Her and Jasper is my favorite Steven Universe ship, largely because of one silly picture I found, and I ended up thinking of a Jasper Redemption AU for her in about five minutes. The whole thing revolves around Jasper having a confusion boner because Opal is a fusion, which she sees as weak, but Opal is also so damn infuriatingly hot that she can't help herself. She's also an incredible grouch when she sees either Pearl or Amethyst separate.
> 
> Basically, just an elaborate excuse to draw some sort-of lewd Gems.
> 
> Steven Universe is property of Cartoon Network, no copyright infringement intended.


End file.
